The Chosen Mate
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: People can find their destined soul mates with just one key or lock if it is meant for the other person. But what if one key is for two locks? Zero would just have to choose who he wants to be with. Yaoi! AU sort of! Mpreg! mentions of other couples and more!
1. Flesh!

Hi everyone, this is my very first time being here and my first story. I had originally written this story for an English project. My friend told me of this website and set up an account for me. So here I am. I hope this will be good to pass my time during summer. Please enjoy and review! I own nothing!

* * *

The Chosen Mate

Flesh!

_It is said that when a lock is unlocked by a key meant for it; it could leave to a lifetime full of happiness and love. It has gone on for a long time, the locks and keys not ever failing once. Many humans were happy to find their other half, no one complained; even if they are with someone they couldn't cheat. Even for vampires it is rare to see them miserable, every painful second they are waiting or searching for their lock or key._

_Some were scared to look for their other half, what if they died before they meet or would simply get rejected. Even though it is impossible getting rejected, the locks and keys work in mysterious ways to get them together no matter what happens. It is true that many surprises await everyone, but one person will soon get the shock of their lifetime._

_"_**_Zero_,** we need your help." A small petite woman said coming down to where he was taking his break from work.

Said young man looked up to see his friend since high school rushing up to him. She stopped and pulled some of her strands of chocolate-hair out of her pale face. Her face was flushed a pink color, he saw as they also caught the attention of the med tech.

"Lily slipped in the bathroom, can you help me pick her up. Yori went to go check on her sick daughter, I told her we could cover for her. So I'm in need of help." Yuki said looking at him.

"Why not, let's go." Zero rushed to where the fallen woman was. They made sure to ask questions and see where she is hurt, Zero gently picked her up by the armpits, while Yuki slowly put her hands behind her head and back in case of any head injury. When they were done Yuki left to go write a report on the resident and her falling. Zero stayed to over check if anything was wrong, he took her top off and saw a small bruise the size of a pinball right on the side of her stomach. He looked and saw that she fell on top of her cane. He put her top on and checked her lower part of the body to see that the wrappings weren't damages from the fall.

Nodding he waved to the old woman seeing that nothing bad had happened but just a bruise who the tech med can see it later. He went back to clock back in to see Yuki writing down her report and checking what time it was. He looked at the empty halls, he got his pager and began to walk around checking his side of the rooms, He heard the beeping and went to his room.

"Yes Natalie?" Zero asked as he entered the room.

"I need to get to the toilet." The woman said.

Zero nodded and helped her to the bathroom. The poor woman didn't have no more use of her arm, so he always helped her. He found the woman to be calm and fun to talk to. He cleaned her up after she was done and helped her back to bed, he made sure to put a dipper on her for when he was not walking around here. He got out of the room wishing her goodnight and went to patrol more rooms.

He was called again by another resident. He checked his pager and groaned when it was the resident almost everyone doesn't like. He went to her room and see that the big woman was laying on her back.

"Zero, baby I need a big glass of apple juice and some hot cereal now!" the woman said trying to get up.

"Jo, it's three in the morning,"

"I want my cereal!" Jo complained glaring at Zero with her blue eyes.

"As you wish," Zero bowed and went to get the key from the med tech and walked inside the big kitchen to cook for the woman.

Zero grabbed a pan and some hot cereal, he poured milk into the meal and began to stir it with a whisk. He stirred it for five minutes and smiled when it was done, he poured it on a bowl. After he put a wrap on top of it, he left to go take it to the over weight resident.

"Jo wanted hot cereal again." Yuki said watching Zero bring the bowl inside the room. He nodded before closing the door.

Zero placed the bowl on top of Jo, who already was sitting up thanks to the pole attached to the bed. He glanced at the room, he sighed grabbing the dishes and trash bag. He cleaned the mess, he made sure to growl at the woman who was eating her hot cereal. He left the room to go check on more of the residents.

_**He**_ looked at the clock and noticed that it was one more hour until he could go home and sleep all day. He started getting the residents up and changing some of them into clothes. He had to change their dippers or pads and put their pajamas on the hamper for house keeping. Zero mentally checked the list on who he was to take a shower that morning.

He got done and waited inside the nurse station, he looked at Yuki and Yori who were giggling about something, they both looked at Zero with shiny eyes. Zero raise an elegant silver eyebrow.

"Go take the trash out," Yuki said sitting down and writing some last-minute notes.

"Why can't you both do it, it's always me…" glaring while he snatched the key from Yori who smirked. Her ring finger showing her wedding band, he knew that under the wedding band was the initials of her soul mate.

Zero was there when it all happened, she had a crush back in high school too afraid to get rejected Zero and Yuki played match making. He couldn't remember much, but all he knew was that Yori had placed her destined key inside her soul mate's lock. He closed his eyes trying to remember how her smile brightened and his did as well. The lock with the key began to glow a silver glittery light until it explodes on their hands and initializing their ring finger with each other's names. Zero was only fifteen when he saw his friend's intertwined with her soul mate. He felt light, like it would lift him up from the darkest part of his body and never to be seen again. It made him want to go out there and find his soul mate. He got to the trash bins and unlocked the lock. The night was quiet, not a chirp, peep, or wind howling.

When he was heading back to the building, he checked that he only had a bit before he could clock out. He heard a rustle out by the bush. Narrowing his eyes, he went closer, to inspect what it was, the moon was full and bright making his human eyes see a bit better. He placed the trash can besides him and went to check what was hiding behind the bush.

Zero put both hands inside the bush and split it apart to come face to face with a man with different eye coloring. One blue and the other a burgundy color.

"What are you doing?" Zero frowned when he saw the other figure lean in forward sniffing him.

"Mmm,"

"Why did you just sniff me you freak?" Zero was about to back down when the man grabbed his polo shirt and brought him over in front of him. Inches from his face.

"You smell divine," he smiled showing his fangs making Zero go paler than he was.

"He-" Zero was hit over the head and fell on his bottom.

He looked up to meet crimson eyes, he gulped seeing that those were not plastic fangs and were indeed real. He was about to get up when he was pinned to the ground. His brain shut down when the man bit down on his neck. His eyes were wide, life slowly started to leave his amethyst eyes, he began to feel weak as his life was draining out of his slender body. Zero tried to pull him off his body leading him to fail. He weakly kicked him until the man's lock came out landing next to his key.

Zero felt the man pull out and noticed his lock next to the key. He grabbed both of them and put the key inside the lock, it only went half way in making the man smile an insane one before someone shouted.

"Hey! What are you doing!" one of his co-workers yelled as he held his belt in the air read to kick ass if he had to.

The man stopped putting the key inside and looked to see a man, Zero weakly struggled to get the man off him. Said man cackled as he hugged Zero from his waist and whispered something in his ear making him gasp. All he saw was crimson and fangs, and then something moved with his lips opening them. He felt something thick flow inside his mouth before sweet dark waters took him to dream land.

_"**I **_feel bad for making him go out and throw the trash away,"

Zero groaned as the mother of all headaches came his way, he tried to remember what had happened. He opened his eyes to see that he was on the floor, the lights made him groan even more, he rolled to his left side and flinched when pain soared on his neck. That got him up, flashes of what happened played before his eyes.

Different eye color.

A smirk.

Fangs…

"Zero what happened?" Yuki asked him in her worried tone.

"I don't remember…" Zero lied looking between his hands seeing the floor. His silver bangs covering his eyes not showing any emotion.

"Well your wallet was stolen and I found that the man held a switch blade. He only slid the blade over the skin nothing too deep." The man said with a sigh. "I tried going after him, but he just ran super fast."

"That's okay, it was just my wallet. It had some cash and my ID. Along with some gift cards and other shit." Zero said feeling his neck and flinched as he put a little too much pressure on the sensitive wound.

"Well we can finally go home and you can make a report to the police." Yuki said with a smile and led him up slowly to clock out.

"I would go to the doctor if I were you," the man said as he waved at them with a worried expression.

"I'll take him right away!" Yuki promised as she led him to her car and gently buckled his seat belt on.

"I can do that you know," Zero glared at the girl who huffed and stomped away to the driver's seat.

"Your welcome," Yuki growled playfully.

They drove to the hospital and got an appointment right away. They sat in a comfortable silence watching the news and how people are turning up dead. Yuki shivered and looked away with a sad expression, she sighed and looked at the plain white clock to see that they only had ten minutes until the next doctor was available.

"Zero Kiryu," a nurse looked around, her brown eyes landing on a silverette. "Follow me please,"

Zero followed the woman inside a room, he looked around to see many posters of bones and other scientific things. He was busy reading the board that he didn't notice a young doctor come inside with a clipboard on his hand. His sapphire eyes glanced at Zero with an interest, he sat down seeing the wrapped up neck fearing for the worse. He sensed that Zero was not-

"Oh! Dr…."

"Hanabusa Aidou." The wild blond said checking Zero from eye to eye, he frowned after he took his flashlight from his pocket. He began to examine the young silverette.

Zero stayed calmed for a bit, he didn't say anything else for a while longer until the doctor took out a small letter opener and sliced his finger. A small trickle of blood slid down his finger slowly, Zero stared at it for a while until he started to feel the urge to lick the blood and suck on the finger.

He didn't realize that he lent forward and had his tongue out of his plump lips. He stared at it in pure horror and looked up at Aidou who looked equally serious. He licked his finger and thought how to break the news, he knew that he was no longer a human, but one of them now. And when he saw the red eyes shine with hunger his suspicions had been confirm.

"Zero, you're not human any longer." Aidou said as he leaned back hiding a smirk as he crossed his legs over each other.

"What?" Zero asked looking at the now insane doctor. He made sure that this was a doctor and not some insane person who escaped the mental house.

"You are now a vampire,"

* * *

How did I do? Since my project was only five sheets long I'm beginning to see a whole new plot! Please help me out and support this story! I barely know what to do! I'm just confused. Thank you for reading and see you all next time!


	2. Show Me Your Teeth!

{Slams head on the desk} I am so sorry! I forgot that Aidou has blue eyes, it's been so long since I read and watched Vampire Knight. I feel embarrassed, I already changed a few things so I will not forget. Ugh... {blushes} Thank you for four reviews! Keep them coming, critics as well, if not how will this story get better? Thank you! ^_^ I own nothing! Enjoy! xD

P.S. The name of the chapters are songs that I have heard as I typed. They may or may not go with the chapter, but they do help me. Sorry if they don't go with the chaps!

The Chosen Mate

Show Me Your Teeth

Kaname growled when he found another dead person, his uncle was going to far this time. He was glad that both his parents were no longer here witnessing what has come to the older man. He looked at his best friend since childhood, Takuma who also nodded with a grimaced. Both knowing full well why the older man was going around killing innocents.

**_Flashback_**

**_Kaname was looking out the window watching how the moon was hiding behind the huge mountain. He felt peaceful, he didn't see his father that morning and wanted to talk to him about his uncle and his weird behavior. Kaname sat back down on his plush seat, he looked up at Aidou who was reporting on where a bunch or rouges were hiding, Takuma and his mate Shiki listened to him and looked at the map on the screen directed to the wall._**

**_"Well there was a nest of rouges turning people, their leader is unknown. Only one survivor, but he lost his mind by the time Shiki and Kain saved him." Aidou said taking more notes for when he needed it on the near future._**

**_"We really need to kill them," Shiki said with and emotionless face._**

**_"Some of those are Nobles," Takuma sweat-dropped looking at his slender mate._**

**_"So, it's their problem for following their leader." Aidou hissed glaring at the taller blonde._**

**_"Well-" Takuma was interrupted by a door opening._**

**_Kaname stood up seeing Kain looking scared, his eyes landed on the pure blood. He bowed and all but ran to his leader who held a calm face. Kain slowly breathed in._**

**_"Kaname, you're house exploded around seven," Kain and the rest of the room all fell silent. No one said a word or even breathed._**

**_"My home," Kaname's eyes widened a bit, he didn't even think as he dashed out the door and left to his house at top speed without using a car._**

**_Kaname ran as fast as his body could give. He watched as the trees he passed would hardly make a figure, ignoring them he ran even faster without breaking a sweat. Kaname smelled smoke and burned flesh, he didn't want to believe that it was his house. When he stopped he fell on his knees watching as his house was burnt to the ground, some of the building was still up fire still litter around._**

**_"Kaname!"_**

**_Said teen didn't even look up when his friends all got out of the car and ran towards him. Takuma kneeled right in front of him trying to see the emotions running on their leader's eyes. Kaname said nothing as only a tear fell down his cheeks, how could he had not sense that his home, exploded and his family was still inside. He looked at Takuma's emerald eyes with a helpless look, Takuma didn't like that look on their leader's face, he wished that he could turn back time and stop the fire before it killed his parents._**

**_"Mom...Dad...my..." Kaname half choked looking at the ground._**

**_"It's okay, we'll find the one's responsible for this." Shiki said looking at his cousin and hugging him._**

**_Kaname closed his eyes when he was at the hospital, Aidou and the police are talking in private. He didn't want to see his parents corpses, he closed his eyes he was glad his baby sister wasn't at the fire. Witnesses watched her running down the street and disappeared. Kaname will look for her, he didn't care that he will throw money away just for the look out for his sister, he would give anything to know that she was safe and sound. Kaname stood up watching Aidou and the officer split one going the opposite than the other._**

**_"Aidou, what happened?" Takuma asked as he let go of his mate._**

**_"Well, the police say that the mansion was intentionally set on fire," Aidou sighed looking at the floor as if apologizing._**

**_"Do they know who was there," Kain said looking at the rest._**

**_"Well according to the street cameras, there was a man running with his dog, three kids playing around there, a teen girl listening to her iPod, two middle school guys walking home and an elderly man walking back from the grocery store. Nothing else suspicious." Senri said looking at the document on his hands._**

**_"We know the three kids are out," Aidou scratched his cheek._**

**_"The guy and dog are out, might as well the middle school kids and the girl." Kaname said as he opened the computer and opened to show that he needed a password. He typed it in and tried to find the recording around that time._**

**_He saw the old man walk out first, he was smiling to himself, he walked slowly with his cane. Kaname fast forward it a bit and watched the two middle school kids laughing as they shared some monster cards. They pretended to fight like the real monsters and kept walking. He watched as the guy with the dog was jogging with his dog. He stopped and greeted the three kids, twins and a hooded kid, they laughed and talked for a bit. _****_They watched as the girl with her iPod was coming down the street listening to her headphones and dancing to the tune. They waited until and explosion began sending the kids and the other to the ground. They looked behind them, the girl screamed and ran for it forgetting her bag in the process. The man took his cell out and dialed the police forcing the children behind him. More explosion erupted and the man and his dog tried their best to cover the three kids who began to cry. Kaname began to type and see it from another angle only to repeat what happened. He tried a few more times, nothing._**

**_"I guess we really didn't know who it was," Aidou said frowning seeing real carefully._**

**_"How are we going to solve this?" Shiki asked as he walked and hugged his mate from behind resting his head on his back._**

**_Kaname didn't know, he just wanted to kill the stupid person who was out there with a death wish. Closing his eyes he walked out of the room when he heard shouting and loud sobbing from the other room. He went to see his pathetic uncle who kneel down to hug his mother._**

**_"NO! Juri can't die!" Rido yelled at the ceiling watching the woman on the hospital bed._**

**_"The house exploded, no one was there when it happened and all the witnesses died inside the fire." Aidou said sitting down looking over the dead and taking another look in case he missed something._**

**_"Listen here brat, I will find the people who were there in the same place at the same time the fire was started!" Rido yelled with wild eyes looking at Juri._**

**_"Uncle calm down, we will get to the bottom of this," Kaname said looking at his uncle with red eyes._**

**_"I will kill all of them!" Rido vowed looking at the corpses and ran out of the door never to be seen again._**

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yeah that was sixteen years ago," Takuma said with a sweat drop.

Kaname pulled his phone out of his pocket after he heard it ring, he looked to see a certain blue-eyed doctor. Sighing he answered the phone call.

"Aidou calm down," Kaname said to the frantic blonde.

_"Kaname! Apparently your uncle turned someone into a vampire! The young man also mentioned that his wallet was stolen. Your uncle was last seen at Cross Senior Living around five to six in the morning." _

"Alright, is the man OK?" Kaname asked seeing Takuma looking at him with a worried gaze.

_"Yes, but Zero doesn't remember much except that he took blood out of him and them nothing,"_

"All right, thanks. We'll be there." Kaname hung up.

"What happened?" Aidou asked looking at his leader.

"Uncle Rido turned someone," Kaname grimaced.

Kaname saw Takuma's eyes widened slightly, Rido never had done that before. Why start now, he didn't get it. The bastard never showed that he had an interest in anyone before. Juri was his obsession, until the day she was murdered. The man who was dead was at the scene of the crime not too far from where the mansion was, he was jogging with his dog protecting the three kids. There were a few people who were at the scene, but some had turned up dead, Kaname really wanted to lock up his uncle or better yet kill him. He was leaving a mess behind making them clean up after him. Rido could have not been more obvious that he was leading them to their death by leaving behind bite marks on his victims.

"Maybe he found his soul mate and turned him," Takuma had no other reason Rido turned the young man either.

"Probably, we should check it out." Kaname led the blond man to their awaiting limo.

They sat in a comfortable silence, no one saying anything. Both were anxious to meet the suppose mate of Rido Kuran. Kaname looked out the window, remembering a far away memory that his mother erased from his memory. The buildings passed by, he watched people walk around not knowing that they could be next on his uncle's list, he sighed and looked back inside the car.

_**Zero** _laughed as he heard the door opened and in stepped the doctor. His laughter died down when the blue-eyed doctor had on the most deadliest glare ever. Zero matched his glare as well, he stood up and began to walk out the door. He stopped when a hand slammed the door closed, Zero turned around to yell at the doctor.

"You have to stay for some interrogation," Aidou said glaring at the silver-haired man.

"To hell with it, I'm leaving." Zero shoved the doctor aside and he opened the door to see a man much taller than him.

He looked up glaring at him, amethyst met whiskey colored eyes. He looked at the taller man to see that he had a slight shock on his face, Zero ignored him and slightly shoved him out-of-the-way with his shoulder walking past the other male who looked at Zero with interest. Zero was about to look for Yuki when the stubborn doctor came back out with the other blond and dragged him back to the room.

"Let me go or I will get a restraining order! I will sue this hospital!" Zero glared trying and failing to be free.

"No! I will not let that happened over my dead body." Aidou said clenching his teeth.

"I'm sorry, but we have to know exactly what happened to you," the emerald-eyed man said with a smile on his handsome face.

"As I said to hell with your vampire shit," Zero let them drag him back inside. He wished Yuki was here with him now.

They led him into an office, Zero noticed the brunette sitting down looking at some paper work on the doctor's desk. Now that he looked over him, he did find the older man a bit attractive, Zero blushed and scowled looking at the wall behind the other man. How dare such a thought came across his mind. It disgusted him being in a room full of vampires.

"Mr. Kiryu, you were attacked around five to six in the morning by a man who drained your blood, is there anything else you would like to tell us." the brunette said as he looked Zero over.

"I don't remember, now I have to go home and sleep." Zero scowled crossing his arms. He was tired dammit.

"I'm afraid you can't go home alone. We will have to stay with you if your attacker comes back. Your wallet was stolen along with some credit cards and ID."

"Fine he was tall, brown hair, different colored eyes. One blue, and one red. He had an evil aura around him. Never caught his name. I was throwing the trash away because Yuki and Yori were too lazy, after I threw the trash away; I started to hear some weird stuff. I thought of it nothing and kept on walking minding my business. Until the noises got louder and I had to see what was behind the bush only to come face to face with that bastard who turned me. Knocking me on my ass he pinned me to the floor and bit down my neck drinking my blood." Zero began to remember a bit more as his mind began to clear.

"Go on," the brunette said watching the younger man remembering.

"Well he said some words in my ear, I can't remember what he said. After that I passed out..." Zero finished, he really wanted to know what was going on.

"That can't be all," the brunette said reading Zero's eyes.

Zero closed his eyes trying hard to remember what else could have happened. He knew he passed out, but something was amiss which it disturbed him a lot. Zero frowned seeing the pictures play before his eyes. He was pinned down and saw the older man making him shiver, he remembered feeling something pressed on his lips. Then something thick flowed and the thing on him opened his mouth making him drink it.

"The bastard kissed me," Zero glared at the poor desk as it was his fault that he got kissed.

"What else," Aidou said looking a bit worried.

"I felt something flow inside my mouth, but I'm not sure what it was? I was already dead to the world." Zero said looking up at the lights.

All three of them shared a knowing look, they looked at the brunette who looked like nothing bothered him. He watched the younger man look at the lights, he will not lie. He found the silver-haired teen attractive, but quickly pushed the thought away. He got up and slowly walked towards the younger teen until he hovered over him.

"You forgot to mention that he put your key inside his lock." Kaname said glaring at Zero slightly.

"Oops,"

"Oops? That's all you have to say?" Aidou slammed his fist on his desk.

"Forgot," Zero shrugged taking his key out to look at it. "He didn't even put it all the way in,"

"Normally there is a barrier protecting the keyhole, once the key that belongs to the lock will break the barrier." the emerald-eyed teen said.

"And if the key does not belong to the lock it will send off a shock to stay away." the brunette said watching Zero looking at his key.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" Zero asked putting his key away.

"One of us will stay with you if Rido comes back for a second visit." Kaname said half looking at them and Zero.

"Well who can stay with him?" Takuma asked looking in between his friends.

"I will," Shiki said looking at them with a slight smile in his eyes.

"Well aren't we going to need you? You are our best hacker." Aidou said looking at their leader.

"I can crack some codes as well, Shiki will stay with Zero 24/7. He will start working at you place, live with you and so on." Kaname said with a smile.

"But won't his father recognize him," Takuma said as he hugged his mate. He was scared that he will not get some in a long while.

"True," Kain said rubbing his chin.

"Then someone Rido will not recognize..." they began to look at the floor, wall, and ceiling.

"What if they needed another new employee," Takuma smirked looking at Zero who looked ready to sleep.

"I dunno, Cross just hired Yori. Although she might quit, night time isn't really her thing." Zero yawned rubbing his eyes cutely.

"One of us might as well apply," Aidou said looking at them.

"We need you to stay at the hospital in case more of these cases pop up. We can't use Kaname nor me since we're basically everywhere tracking down Rido. Kain is cleaning up the scene, and Shiki is needed-"

"I'll apply," Shiki said with a raised hand.

"No!" Takuma said. He hardly saw his mate and he taking another job will cut down all his fun time.

"Kaname?" Senri ignored him looking at his leader.

"All right, but if things get complicated just speed dial me." Kaname stood up and looked around for the silver-haired teen.

He blinked swearing-in his mind that the teen was standing there, he looked around to see that the room was empty. He looked on the floor to find the silver-haired teen asleep on the floor, his back to the wall. Kaname walked up to him, he studied the younger man. His long, thick silver eyelashes made shadows on his cheekbones, lips slightly full and plump to kiss, nose straight, he still had some, not a lot of his baby fat on his cheeks. He wanted to softly bite them and lick them, they looked delicious. Kaname saw the polo shirt with the name of the place he's working at.

"We should take him home." Takuma said from behind him.

"There was a girl here with him earlier." Aidou said scratching the back of his head.

"Let's take him after I feed him some blood." Kaname said rolling up his white sleeve.

"Are you sure, I could do it." Takuma said looking at his friend.

"It's cool," Kaname opened his mouth as fangs slid down and sliced his wrist.

All of the occupant's eyes turned a glowing blood-red when the scent hit them. They all controlled their thirst and watched as their leader opened the younger vampire's mouth and gave him his blood. He felt the younger man began to suck him unconsciously drinking the heavenly blood offered to him. Once Kaname felt it was enough he pulled his wrist back and licked it closed.

"We can go," Kaname smiled picking up the younger man bridal style.

* * *

Well I hope this is good. Yes I will have some more flashbacks, not often, probably one or two more. I hope you all liked it, please review and see if I have anything else wrong. Thank you! :)


	3. Whataya Want From Me

Wahoo! I love all my reviews, faves, and alerts! xD I thought that I will not get not a single review etc... but you had all proved me wrong! xD I own nothing but my seventh grade mini project. Funny, cause this story was really part of my friend's life. He had found a random key by the girl's locker room one day we were walking and he kept it. Right before graduation for the eight graders, he saw that one girl dropped a lock. It was his crush, so he picked it up for her. The lock looked exactly the same as the key, the girl had said that the lock belonged to her grandmother. It was really nice, with a beautiful rose cravings around it. The lock had a small rose around the head, so he took it out and it belonged to the lock! xD It was really weird and shit, so my friend started to date her. His discoveries gave me and A on my project! xD

Enjoy!

The Chosen Mate

Whataya Want From Me

"Zero!"

Kaname looked up to see a fragile looking woman, he didn't pay attention to her as he looked down to the sleeping man in his arms. He flinched when the girl was looking Zero over, he didn't want her to touch him. He was about to tell her to scram when his eyes widened a bit, now looking closer to the girl, she reminded him of his mother. An exact replica, although his mother had elegance, and grace but she must had looked like that in her youth.

"I'm so sorry Zero! I promise that I will go with you to take the trash out!" Yuki had tears running down her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Miss, you're his girlfriend?" Aidou asked looking at the long-haired brunette.

"No, I'm his best friend, Yuki," she had huge tears running down her face.

"Yuki, where does Mr. Kiryu live?" Takuma smiled.

"He lives with me," Yuki sniffed looking at the handsome emerald-eyed blond. She noticed a ring on his ring finger and blushed looking down.

"Well he has to stay in bed and take some vitamins," Aidou said writing down.

"I'll look after him." Yuki began to smile. Maybe their step-father can take care of them, she smiled and looked at the blue-eyed doctor who smiled at her.

"OK." Aidou smiled looking at the brunette girl, ignoring the other people in the waiting areas.

**Zero** tossed in the bed as images of that morning played over his mind. He tried so hard to erase it, the man on top of him, biting, feeding from his blood, whispering a word in his ear. He wanted to kill the man, how could he had let him do that. He felt self-disgust with himself. Zero wanted to punch the man he was dreaming of- or in his case having nightmares of.

Zero slowly opened his eyes to see his creamed colored ceiling. He opened them and looked around, he noticed Yuki talking to a red-head with a happy smile on her face. Then there were a couple of people there he didn't know- no he did. It was the same people who were with him in the doctor's office.

"Zero," Yuki walked towards him and smiled her motherly smile.

"How long was I out," Zero yawned.

"All day, right now it's almost time for me to go to work," Yuki said tying her long strands into a ponytail.

"Damn, I'm glad I'm off today. Good luck with Kaito." Zero mumbled as he was about to close his eyes but cracked them wide open when a face was in front of his.

Zero scrambled backwards and landed on him bum on the floor, he glared at the Doctor who sweat-dropped as he had a flashlight in one hand. Zero hissed as he stood up and sat back on his bed, he looked down to see that he was shirtless, he almost squeaked and covered himself. He glared at a smirking certain russet-eyed colored man.

"Zero, your wounds were healed, thanks to his salve." Yuki smiled innocently not knowing what was going on.

"It's a special salve that comes from Malaysia." Aidou said with a soft cough covering his cheeks.

"Thanks..." Zero mumbled still covering himself.

"Crud, I've got to go! Bye Zero! Bye everyone!" Yuki grabbed her bag and left.

Once she left, Zero felt the atmosphere turn cold. He looked around to see everyone with a serious face, he knew what they were going to say. Oh, how he wished it was a nightmare and he could wake up laughing with Yuki as he told her all about it. Sadly, this was the real shitty life.

"We know Rido will be back." Aidou began.

"How are you all going to trap him, he is insane. And what's the deal with that man anyways? I explained everything to you all and now it's your problem leave me out of this." Zero said walking to his closet to grab a new shirt and some pants. Blushing he put them on and glared as they turned their heads away to give him some privacy.

"This became your problem the moment he turned you," Kaname narrowed his russet eyes.

"I did not ask for this, sorry." Zero threw his arms in the air acting like he was fifteen all over again. He was way past that stage now.

"None of this, but you're actually lucky that he turned you." Takuma said with a smile.

"Why's that?" Zero looked at them cutely tilting his head to one side making his silvery bangs go one way.

"Father has only killed his victims in the past. You're the only one who has been turned by him." Senri said looking at Zero as he sat on his bed.

"That man is your father? This world is getting crazier every single day," Zero blew some of his bangs up.

"Right," Senri smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Zero asked after a while of awkwardness.

"One of us will be with you that way we can have time on how to trap Rido." Kaname said rubbing his chin.

"One of you? Who?" Zero looked between all of them he didn't want them to be in his home. He wanted to sleep dammit!

"I will," Shiki raised his hand as he smiled at the silver-haired man.

Zero groaned as they began to tell him that Shiki will also be working at Cross Senior Living, damn Cross to hell. Zero thought as he listened that he will now be working the morning shift with Shiki since two employees were fired for stealing from the elderly. He would be basically stalking him, wearing a disguise. they all nodded and began to move towards the door when Shiki asked to use the bathroom. Zero led him and went to the others, he saw Takuma fidget on his spot looking at the bathroom door.

"Calm down, he's just taking a leak," Aidou snorted.

Kaname ignored them and payed attention to Zero as the teen unconsciously grabbed his key, Kaname wanted to know if Zero was indeed his uncle's mate. Something stirred inside of the pure blood, he doesn't want anyone else to touch the silver-haired teen. He didn't want him to smile at anyone else but him. Kaname wanted to know how many boyfriends or girlfriends Zero has had in the past. His eyes narrowed, he hoped Zero didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend right now, or he will make sure to parish them into thin air.

"-me, Kaname. Yo, you there?" Takuma asked looking at their leader.

Kaname snapped out of his trance, he looked at everyone who shivered and cuddled to each other even Zero was between Takuma and Aidou. He didn't know that his powers were flowing right out of his body, he quickly dominated them and smiled apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." he smiled, though that smile reminded Zero of a kid promising that he will not poke the dead bird.

"I don't even want to know who're you thinking of," Shiki cuddled Takuma who held him closer to his body, Kaname hadn't even realized that his cousin was there.

**"Well, **Shiki, your training starts in two days at six 'o clock in the morning," Zero smacked his head on the desk when Kain finished.

Zero half glared at his boss, no way in hell he was going to call this excuse for a human being dad. He would rather eat his left arm first that call him that, he saw as Shiki smiled happily signing down the stack of papers. Oh they told Kain about Zero's accident that happened last week. A week passed, and Zero still had nightmares of that dreaded morning. Yuki still worked at night, he wanted to crash Kain's skull trough the window, why couldn't he had put her there with them? Kain smiled, the bastard smiled, and announced that she would train two new workers along with Kaito.

"Cool! So what are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Shiki asked looking at the brochures Kain gave them.

"Here's your uniform, small..." Zero tuned them out and looked at the window behind the man. He loved watching the fake water fountain, it looked so peaceful, serene, he just wanted to sleep there and not do a thing. Zero looked at the beautiful decorated fountain, many colored roses adorned there thanks to the maintenance. He smiled and waved when one of the flirty caregivers waved, Zero rolled his eyes remembering her. They got hired the same day.

"Let's go!" Zero heard Shiki and was escorted out, they walked to Shiki's car since Zero had a problem with passing his smog test, his transmission was broke or something like that. He really wanted a bike, sadly he had to save up to buy a house first, then his bike. Being twenty-three and having a roommate really sucked. He likes Yuki, it's just that she's loud sometimes, and can't cook, Zero had ran inside the house every time he leaves Yuki alone in case she burnt down the kitchen, again.

"So, what should I need to know first, give me the bad news and then good news." Shiki said looking over the papers.

"Well, there is an elderly named..."

Zero began to tell them from Natalie to Jo, Shiki grimaced at this. He really didn't feel like serving Jo, if she was like that. God knows what has in store for them. He checked around sensing that someone was watching them. Shiki frowned when he saw many elderly walk around getting their daily exercise, he smiled fondly taking a bow and going on their way.

"Zero, hurry," Shiki said taking a hold of Zero's hand and ushered them inside the car. He buckled his seatbelt and turned on the car.

Zero was confused and wanted to ask what was going on the moment they left. Shiki was driving and checking the rear mirror every five seconds. Zero looked behind them and saw a white car with tinted windows hot on their trail. He couldn't even see the figure, he saw that they were going on the freeway, Zero clutched his shirt and noticed Shiki take a phone out putting it on speakers.

"Hello,"

"Kaname, I'm now on the freeway West 80, we are being followed by a white car. Can't see the figure because of tainted windows. I'm going to try to lose him and head to another direction."

"Copy, I'll send back, be careful. It could be him." Kaname said in a dark tone making Zero shiver in a violent way.

"Roger," Shiki heard the call end and put it close to him.

"Where are we going?" Zero asked wide-eyed.

"Loosing them," Shiki stepped on the accelerator, making Zero jerk backwards.

Zero noticed the car behind them speed, he turned back to see that Shiki had a stern face. They zig-zag around the cars, going in between, dodging him in every way possible. Zero was about to speak when the car behind them smashed behind them, Shiki didn't stop but speed even more. He will be damned if his father caught them. Zero looked behind him to see that they had a huge dent on Shiki's car, he noticed that the car behind them had another dent.

"Shit," Shiki cursed glaring at the car behind them.

"What are we going to do?" Zero asked looking at the russet-haired colored male who glared at the rear mirror.

"We will have to ditch the car and go somewhere else," Shiki answered seeing an exit where a bunch of trailers were stocking.

Shiki watched as the car was now being chased by police cars, he smirked. But it quickly left his lips thinking that they will notice them too, he quickly exited the route speeding through the trees realizing that the white car was still after them. He unbuckled his seat belt grabbing all the things he needed. He had told Zero to unbuckle because when he parked the car they would make a run towards one of the trailers where it was packing some frozen food.

"Now!"

Zero got out of the car following Shiki towards the parked trailer, he was right behind Shiki. He looked behind to see a figure still driving their way even faster if possible. He looked forward once again to see more than one trailer being parked. Shiki chose one of them looking behind when the car stopped and quickly got out of the car.

"In here."

Zero was pulled by Shiki when one of the trailer's were checking their list about to close the door, the man had his back towards them nodding. They sneaked in just before the man pulled the door down and locking it with a satisfied smile. Zero looked around to see frozen meats and such, he crinkled his nose when the smell of dry blood wafted around his nose making his eyes glow slightly red.

"We wait until Kaname-" Shiki had a shock face looking down his phone.

Zero watched that the phone's screen was all black. He sighed realizing that the russet-haired man tried to turn it on over and over. He couldn't read the other male's expression, he made a grab to his phone realizing that he didn't have his. Zero panicked searching for it, never found it and sighed realizing that he forgot it inside Shiki's car. What were they going to do now?

"We have to see where we are going. Get ready for a chilly ride." Shiki sighed as he sat down on the floor bringing his legs closer towards his chest flinching when his stomach hurt. Zero followed him and stayed close.

**Kaname **mentally cursed when he tried to phone his cousin again. No answer as it went straight to voice mail, he sped the car making Takuma jump and look terrified. His mate was out there without protection, and he couldn't do a thing to help him. He saw Aidou speed right behind them and Kain on the next car. And a couple more cars that were right behind them, they lost track of Shiki and his phone, where they are they probably don't have signal.

"What if I try to hack into Zero's cellphone," Takuma asked as he got out his laptop

"Do you know his number?" Kaname asked looking at the laptop and back again to the road rushing to their destination.

"Got it," Takuma smiled. "They're four miles up ahead on the fifth exit."

Kaname nodded once and sped even faster going over the speeding limit. He knew Takuma was worried about his mate, he could tell every time his eyes would twitch and glow red slightly. He counted the exits and smirked mentally as he exited the road following Takuma's directions. Kaname stopped at the car in front of them. All of them got off and ran towards the car to see both doors open.

"Shiki!" Takuma shouted when he couldn't find his mate.

Kaname's heart pounded noticing a huge dent on the rear of the car. He looked around to see that the car was searched thoroughly, he hoped that nothing was stolen that could be very personal to them. He looked to see the seats ripped as if they were searching for something, Kaname couldn't fathom what they want. H found Zero's cellphone, he grabbed it and pocketed it, then turned to Takuma.

"No, they're not here," Takuma said lowly, golden bangs hid her now red eyes. An unreadable expression was on his face, he growled slowly wanting his mate with him.

"Is there a way to track Shiki's phone if it's dead?" Kain asked scratching his head.

"I don't think so..." Aidou trailed of just as Kaname snapped his fingers bringing the laptop over towards him.

They watched as their leader typed away codes and hacking into security trying to find where could Shiki's phone could be only to see it go completely black. Kaname had a slight shock face and looked to see Takuma look away. The Noble had completely forgotten to charge it and now it just died.

"Sorry," Takuma tried to smile realizing that it was not cute and funny when his mate was still lost.

Kaname shook hiss head and went into the car trying to use some of the wires they had to pass battery to the other car. He took them apart and plugged them under the steering wheel where they could hack the car. When he was done with that he grabbed the remaining wires; he took the computer apart and plugged the wires to see it charge. All they had to do is wait for it to charge, he half glared at a certain emerald-eyed vampire who looked guilty.

* * *

So I really didn't know what the fuck I was talking about with the car-computer-thing. It just popped out of my imagination so no it's not real... I think...? xD I hope this was enough and I might post another chapter tomorrow if I get reviews. xD Sorry my only days off are Mondays and sometimes Tuesdays. Review! ;)


	4. Fireflies

Oh my gosh! I love you all! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! I came out with another story, I don't know if I should post it or not! It's called **Beastly,** I will put the summary up after I'm done typing it. So... All I have to say is enjoy and I own nothing. xD

The Chosen Mate

Fireflies

**Minutes, **hours, days, weeks could have passed when Zero opened his eyes seeing that he leaned his head next to a still sleeping Shiki. He looked around seeing that they were still moving, he sighed realizing that his body shivered from the cold. He touched the other man and flinched that his skin was ice-cold, Zero guessed that they had been there for a couple of hours. He was about to shake the other male until said male bolted right up and went to go throw up a little further from where they were sleeping.

"Shiki," Zero said looking worried towards the still puking man.

He went up to him and began to rub soothing circles around the other man's back trying to comfort him. They stayed like that for a while until Shiki began to pant, cheeks flushed and looked paler. Zero looked at the man who had looked up at him with a tilted head looking cutely at Zero reminding him of a small lost child. Zero looked down trying to think of what could have made Shiki sick, his thoughts got interrupted when Shiki's next words froze him.

"I'm pregnant," Shiki sighed as he wobbled on his feet walking a little further away from his puking.

"What?" Zero didn't know if he had heard right or not, he could have sworn-

"I'm five weeks pregnant." Shiki looked at him smiling slightly seeing Zero's confused face.

"I didn't know that..." Zero trailed off from his slight shock.

"Yes, we can get pregnant," Shiki said looking at the frozen meat making his stomach gurgle a bit.

"How?" Zero asked a bit to quick.

"Well only vampires could get pregnant, it has always been like that for as long as I could remember. I've heard a bunch of stories, but the real story is," Shiki sat back down feeling a bit dizzy. Zero joined him for a bit of body heat. "Well it all stated back in the early 110 B.C. when our kind were slowly killed by hunters. We didn't have many women and the women who birth would always come out a boy. Slowly the women were hunted down when they began to notice that they lure men into their traps and feed from them. Humans began to hunt us down making us run deep into the woods. My ancestors were slowly going mad without blood, that they began t attack each other in order to survive, others began to hunt animals or travelers until one of them was turned." Shiki sighed making a small puff of air come out of his mouth.

"What else?" Zero asked eager to know.

"Well the traveler was scientist, and when they knew they began to attack him with questions of needing more women and that some of the men were destined mates but cannot birth child. The scientist helped them, he had told them to take young girls from other villages and transform them like they did to him. Only some could survive, others were killed while they were feeding. He was intrigued when he did find out that men were mated to the same-sex, he began to study them. Until the scientist began to do some more research, he took some blood samples from us vamps, and found out that just by drinking the sweet nectar of a pure blood, all males could get pregnant. But first he had to test it out on one of them, he mixed each of their blood. Those two vampires mated and a while later they found out that they could carry a child. So all the ones who drank out of a pure blood's blood, could carry children and those who were male their sons could also birth children. Until now, some of us could hardly carry child, my mother was born from a male family, making me able to carry children." Shiki smiled looking at his still flat stomach.

"That is so weird," Zero said shivering from the cold.

"Right," Shiki smirked. "Wonder how long more until we're trap here,"

"I wish they would hurry up and get us out of here." Zero said hugging the man for warmth.

"Hey, I think we're stopping," Shiki suddenly said feeling the car slow down.

They heard the door open, someone walked away, they stayed quiet for a while listening for any weird noises. When they heard nothing they slowly got up and began to walk towards the door, they hoped that the guy would open up and let them out already. Both were tired, hungry, and freezing. They heard cars come and go, they didn't know where were they or what time or day it was. They got colder by the passing minute making them stay still and huddle.

"It got colder suddenly," Zero said teeth chattering.

Shiki nodded and hugged his cold abdomen, he was scared for the child. Zero took off his short sleeved jacket and put it over the trembling vampire. Shiki thanked him making Zero nod and hug him even closer. They stayed like that for a long time, the only movements were shivering and hugging together. Zero began to feel tire and his thin shirt was not helping him either as he took off his other shirt and gave it to Shiki for warmth.

"Zero," Shiki said after a while.

When he got no response Shiki tried again and again, he started to freak out when he felt Zero's cold body. He gently tugged the silver-haired man right in front of him and hugged him. He closed his eyes feeling the ice-cold air lull him into a deep sleep.

**"It's **a day, and they are moving again, we're four hours behind," Takuma said checking that where they were was moving fast.

Kaname sped faster, he wanted to get over with it, night was approaching and they were glad that their windows all were blocking the sun's nasty rays. Takuma announced that they had stopped, Kaname did not wast time and sped even faster ignoring the horns of the cars that he passed. He glared when Takuma wanted him to go even faster over a hundred miles if possible.

"The signal is coming from inside that trailer," Takuma pointed out.

Kaname looked to see one huge trailer, it was long, his nose wrinkled when an aroma of dead blood and animals hit his nose. Another nasty smell hit him, he could have sworn it smelled like throw up but wasn't so sure. They got out of the car Takuma all but ran like a maniac for the car. Kaname didn't even have to open it, Takuma pulled it open only to be met with ice-cold air. Both shivered at the ice-cold air and backed up a bit, they looked to see meat and sorts of other things hanging from the bars.

"SHIKI!" Takuma yelled when he saw his unconscious lover on the floor with Zero on the other side.

Kaname looked at Takuma trying to wake his lover up, but to no avail. He looked to see Takuma pick Shiki up and carried him out, Kaname picked Zero up noticing how well the slender man fit in his arms. He like how the silverette felt, so fragile, yet firm and he just fit well. He walked out of the trailer on his way he looked down to see that indeed it was puke he smelled earlier.

"Aidou, help them!" Takuma half sobbed feeling lost that his mate felt so cold and his lips were a pale purple.

"Let me check," Aidou panicked and checked him over.

Kaname came with Zero much slower not wanting to let the silverette go. He noticed Aidou looking over Shiki especially feeling his stomach, he activated his sensitive senses. He heard two heartbeats inside of Shiki. He almost dropped Zero when none of them knew that Shiki was with child. He walked a little faster trying to see what Aidou was going to say.

"He's okay," the doctor said bluntly. "Just that he'll have a warm blanket. Both he and Zero."

Kaname nodded and left not wanting Aidou to touch Zero. He walked inside the car, he put Zero in the back grabbing his light blue blanket and put it over Zero and Shiki when Takuma left him with the silverette. Kaname made sure to put the heater on high as he closed the door to investigate what was going on.

"They were chased down the highway after leaving Cross," Kain said looking at the satellite cameras from his computer.

"It's a male according to the figure, I can't seem to really see the face. All I know is that it's male judging by the well-built body." Aidou said also from his computer, he was next to Kaname's car for when the vampires needed him.

"Hmm," Takuma glared wanting to know what was Aidou hiding from him. He would have to corner the electric-blue eye vampire later.

**Zero **woke up to an unfamiliar place, the room was dark and he didn't recognize it one bit. He turned his face to the side only to meet Shiki's now awake face. It looked like the teen just woke by the huge yawn and stretching. As if he just realized he was awake he went to his stomach and smiled feeling the heartbeat beat strong inside of him. Zero smiled seeing the other man smile and gently rubbed small circles around as if to assure that the baby's mom is alright.

"I'm glad he/she didn't die." Shiki smiled lovingly.

"Does Takuma know?" Zero asked.

Shiki shook his head no, "I was going to tell him after we got home. I made Aidou promise me that I will tell him. He will know." Shiki smiled.

"But why would you work as a caregiver then, lifting up the residents will make you have a miscarriage." Zero panicked.

"Not really, you see our body get's stronger and we can lift heavy objects without hurting the baby. The only thing that can make me have a miscarriage is if something like a bullet or anything extremely sharp would hit where the baby is." Shiki smiled knowing that his baby was well protected by a barrier.

"That's cool," Zero said as he sat up with a wide smile.

"Right," Shiki smiled.

They heard the door slam open making them flinch, they looked to see Takuma looking disheveled and with bags under his slightly red eyes. He hugged Shiki and buried his nose on his mate's neck calming his beast within him. Once the beast calmed down he smiled, eyes going back to emerald. Shiki smiled as he nuzzled into his mates neck smiling.

Zero got up and left knowing that Shiki needed to talk to his mate. He gently close the door and walked to where he thought was the living room. He didn't get far when the brunette pureblood turned the corner and bumped into Zero by 'accident'. Zero looked up seeing that it was the man from the hospital.

"Kaname Kuran," the brunette didn't know if the silverette knew his name, it was worth a try.

"Zero," he said looking at the outstretched hand before him. He knew that Kaname already knew him, just to be polite, knowing Yuki would scold him if he was not polite.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be a daddy!" both men looked at the closed-door with a sweat-drop on the side of their heads.

"Looks like he told him," Kaname mused when he heard happy shouts.

It didn't take long before Takuma burst outside the door with sparkles in the background, that's what Zero would have sworn he had seen. Shiki came out embarrassed looking down, if it weren't for the pink tint of his cheeks he would have thought that Shiki would show nothing.

"Kaname, I'm going to be a dad! I'm so happy!" Takuma smiled looking at his leader with bright eyes and a toothy grin showing his fang.

"That's wonderful, congratulations," Kaname smiled patting the blonde's back.

"Thanks," Takuma hugged Shiki and nuzzled him making Shiki feel a bit embarrassed.

Zero snickered watching a flushed Shiki trying to get out of Takuma's hold. He really was glad for them, but still Zero sort of didn't want Shiki to work with him because of his pregnancy. He would want to tell Cross soon, heh, if hell froze over that would be the day when Zero would ask him for a favor.

**"Okay, **this is easy." Shiki smiled when he wheeled in a resident after a week of working here.

Zero was glad that Shiki got it fast. He stared at the girl who blushed as she saw the russet-haired man with an emotionless face give a ghost of a smile. Zero rolled his eyes and went to go see which resident paged him. He called to the girl saying that he'll be back, the building was divided into four sections. There were the hundreds, two hundreds, three hundred, and four hundreds sections, so they had four caregivers for each section. He was going to the three hundreds section.

Zero opened the door to see that the man was sitting down with a smile on his face. He went towards him and noticed a person next to him, it was a woman a year or two older than him. She was very beautiful with long strawberry-blonde hair, and deep cobalt eyes. She looked like a model tall, elegant, slender and her pale skin from not letting the sun hit it shined.

"Ah Zero m'boy, this is my granddaughter Mary. The reason why you haven't known each other was because you always worked at night and she would come early in the day to visit me." the man had a smile on his wrinkled face.

"Mary,"

"Zero,"

The silverette saw her smile showing perfectly straight teeth and he did as well. Something in him told him to run, he didn't know what was happening, when he saw her smile. It reminded him of the time when he was small and got dared to go inside the scary abandon house no one has entered. He, knowing his manners smiled back.

"Now I wanted you to take care of her while I'm out at the laboratory." the man said as he slowly got up and made his way towards the door.

"Huh, can't she stay here I have work," Zero said helping the man with his walker.

"Nah, I already talked to Cross and he smiled agreeing to the idea." the man slowly made his way down the hall way.

Zero tried to catch up to him and a slender hand stopped him as it embraced it to an equally soft body. Zero looked down to see Mary smile at him, her cobalt eyes shined a mysterious way. Zero got lost in them and began to lead her into to a small and quick tour making it boring as possible.

"And this is where they have their daily exercise only Mondays through Fridays. Happy Hour, birthdays and etc, happen here." Zero said looking at the clock seeing that the residents were making their way towards the dinning hall for lunch.

"Interesting, I've only been here for a couple of days. This week was a mess when I was at Atlanta taking a shoot for clothes that are coming out during the fall. Grandpa would talk about a pretty silverette taking care of him at night and I wanted to meet you. So it was nice meeting you Zero, I would love to take you to dinner after you're done working." Mary smiled at him leaning forward.

"I'm busy," Zero said knowing what she really wanted.

"Zero!" said man looked up to see Shiki call him not noticing Mary's scowl look on her beautiful face.

"Shiki, hey your resident's are all here, good." Zero smiled as he noticed the russet-haired man rub his stomach a bit before noticing the other person.

Both nodded to each other, Zero saw them shake hands and introduced each other. Shiki realized that her arm wrapped around Zero's, he frown slightly not liking Mary's arm around Zero. He noticed that she is a noble vampire, just like him. And she noticed his pregnancy right away with a smirk looking at his abdomen making him cover it with his hand.

"Zero~"

"What do you want Cross?" Zero looked at the happy-go-lucky man.

"I've told you so many times to call me dad!" Kaien sobbed looking at the floor.

"Never," Zero glanced at him with a glare.

"{sniff, sniff} Fine, just go get the residents busy. I need to go get ready when Kaname gets here, we need to discuss over something." Kaien sighed looking serious all of a sudden.

"Oh, you guys finally caught it?" Zero asked looking at Mary who was eyeing Shiki up and down.

"Yup, and Kaname wanted to see what he wanted. I'm afraid nothing good will come out." Kaien said taking his leave.

"Zero,"

"I'll see you some other time, right now I have to get back to work." Zero didn't look at the woman and left with Shiki following him and looking behind noticing a glaring look at him. he smirked and turned away helping Zero to bring the residents in.

**"We've **tried to do everything and he will not talk. We've tortured him, maim him, everything and he still will not talk." Kaname said resting both elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his back hands.

"Damn, he will not be giving us the information we need." Kaien frowned.

"We hope that Toga would help us, but to no avail." Aidou said looking around the picture decorated room and noticed all of young Yuki and Zero along with another boy with sandy hair.

"Well, if we don't get anything from him, we'll kill or lock him. Although I rather kill him personally." Takuma's eyes burned red.

"The bastard's dying already," Aidou said looking once more at them.

"If he is dying, then we'll keep reviving him until he spills. We can't let him die in peace." Takuma snickered making Aidou and Kain shift uncomfortable.

"We still have to keep Zero under watch. Shiki has noticed that the following had died out. But he could sense someone powerful trying real hard to hide their identity." Kaname said slowly looking at the pictures laid out on the private room inside Kaien's office.

"In order to trap him, we need Zero to be alone for a while longer-"

"He killed a couple with two kids at the park last night, the man was one of the middle school boys." Kaname said with an almost depressed voice seeing the two children, two innocent children ripped apart.

"No way, and what is he looking for?" Kaien asked looking worried.

"All he needs is the twins and the hooded child. We found out that you adopted Zero, Ichiru and Kaito. We did a lot of research and they were at the park that same day, and time my home exploded. Rido has killed these people." Kaname said showing the same video they watched.

Kaien saw it, and yes that was Zero, Ichiru and Kaito, they had gone to see their little friend by the park. Kaito had his hood up because he didn't like to get his hair cut and had accidentally move making the man shave a part of his head. They had to shave Kaito because of that accident. Kaito refused to go out without a protection on his bald head. He saw the man trying to call the cops and shoved the kids right behind them. He remembered that the police had brought the kids home and was asked questions.

"Yes, that's definitely my kids," Kaien said looking scared all of a sudden.

"We need them to be very careful," Kaname said looking at Kaien in the eyes.

"Ichiru is on vacation with his mate Shizuka. He'll be coming back by the end of this month." Kaien said getting the phone.

"And Kaito?" Aidou asked looking back of the pictures. He noticed twins more up in the middle.

"He's sleeping, I'll just leave him a message." Kaien said taking his phone to a corner talking.

Kaname crossed his arms looking outside the fake wall, he could see a perfect garden, he smiled to himself. He noticed Zero helping a woman come back inside. He watched the younger man taking a hold of the woman, he smiled to her talking making her laugh a bit. The woman patted his arm with her fragile hand. Kaname smiled when Zero looked at her with the most dazzling smile ever. He wanted Zero to smile like that to him only, he wanted to hold his arm and be the one to walk around with him talking about sweet nothings.

"Alright, it's all settled now, we wait. Who is going to take care of Kaito?" Kaien asked looking at the beautiful men inside his office.

"I have a friend that can come, she's in Russia taking care of some business. Ruka and Rima are taking care of some private manners in Norway. She's been my friend since we were kids, don't worry she's trustworthy." Kaname said looking at his watch picking up everything.

"What does she do?" Kaien asked.

"She's a spy," Kaname shrugged texting said spy. "And I called Shizuka, that's why she will be staying even longer away from here until either Ichiru notices or gets bored."

"Thank you for taking care of my children," Kaien smiled.

"No problem, I have to go attend important matters now, have a good day." Kaname smiled looking at Kaien who smiled back and waved.

He walked out of the building smiling at Zero who smiled back, he inwardly sang when he noticed Zero's cheeks go a pale pink and looked away walking the old woman back inside the cool building. Kaname looked at his followers, he noticed Kain and Aidou walking closer to each other whispering something. Takuma stayed behind watching his mate work and he would take them home since Shiki's car is being repaired. Takuma would not leave him alone for a second. He walked taking his phone out noticing the name on the screen, he smiled putting it on his ear answering it.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I don't know if I should post my other story up yet... Thank you all for reading! Review~ xD


	5. Kissing You

Thanks for your reviews, faves and follows. I was going to post this the other day, but... my dad decided to be a bit nosy and saw me typing the watermelon part! Mmmm, I love watermelons! And decided to have 'fun' with it. xD I own nothing! Enjoy! xDDDDD

The Chosen Mate

Kissing You

**Zero** laid on the couch watching Shiki devour Pocky after Pokey, Zero wondered if it was the cravings or his favorite food. He guessed the latter. It was past seven and Yuki was eating before going to work. Kaien said that he would transfer both her and Kaito to the morning shift and the morning shift will have to work NOC shift. There wasn't anything good to watch and read his book, he glanced at Yuki once more before reading.

"I'm starting to work A.M. shift after I come back from my days off." Yuki told Zero who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's good, at least I won't have to see some of the caregivers who flirt with us." Zero pointed at Shiki and himself.

"Aw, it's great. You should totally date one of them, they seemed nice enough." Yuki smiled making Shiki smirk.

"No," Zero pouted.

"Besides, Zero already has a girl. What was her name? May or something like that." Shiki said with a chocolate stick sticking out of his mouth.

"Really, how does she look like? Is she pretty? Nice? Ugly? Rude? Do tell." Yuki said leaning back on her chair resting her hands on top of her now full stomach.

"Her name is Mary, nothing much. She's cool {Shiki snorted} and her grandfather lives there." Zero said halfheartedly glaring at Shiki who smiled innocently.

"Oh," Yuki said smiling still brightly.

"Well, I have to go take a shower for tomorrow, see you all." Zero stood up and walked to the bathroom a towel and clothes on his hands.

**"Natalie,** good morning!" Zero said as he opened the woman's door looking inside the dark room a bag on his back pocket and gloves on his hand.

He saw the woman raise her head slowly and began to get up, Zero closed the door and began to look for clothes for the old woman. He pulled out a pair of light blue pants and a long-sleeved shirt with a butterfly design on the left side of the stomach. He began to unbutton her nightgown and changed her of her dampens. He put her clothes and was now looking for her slippers. He found them under the bed and put them on. Zero led the woman in front of the mirror and began to gently brush her hair. He loved to brush their hair, he decided to do some spikes up while curling the bottom part since her hair barely reached her shoulders. He then lead her to the bathroom to help her brush her teeth.

"OK, go to the dining room for breakfast." Zero told her as she nodded thanking him and left.

Zero did the same to the residents, he got them up changed them groomed them and more. He walked fast as the time was beating him, he had to work with three other caregivers since its Shiki's day off. He smiled brightly as he went to go inside the kitchen after his row of residents were filling up. He pushed the man to his seat and went to get more residents as the waiters/waitresses began to take their order. The caregivers were forbidden to enter the kitchen unless it was for their lunch or room service other than that it was a no-no. He did not notice a pair of cobalt eyes following his every move like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Good Morning!" Zero smiled as he walked passing residents walking towards the nurse station to check who was calling.

Zero saw it was not his row, he picked the phone up and put it on speakers. "109," he then hung up and walked out to see a male caregiver rush towards said room. He crabbed a bag and began to clean the residents room since he had no room service. He picked up the trash and did beds passing the housekeeping waving at them, oh yes it was all going good.

Something was wrong, Zero looked behind him when someone gently patted his back. He turned around quickly after he looked around to see his ride not there yet.

"Hello Zero," Mary smiled at him.

"Hi," Zero smiled awkwardly not really wanting to talk after what happened he feels paranoid.

"Going home already," she said twirling one strawberry hair in her slender fingers.

"Yup just waiting for Shiki," Zero said looking to see someone else instead of Shiki he almost gasped when Kaname parked and walked towards them.

"Shiki had to go to the doctor's, I'll be back I have to turn in some papers for Cross." Kaname said seeing that Mary had her arm around Zero, he slightly frowned.

"Hello Kaname Kuran, I'm Mary Suez." she smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you, so are you coming or-"

"Let's go I forgot to tell him something. I'll see you later Mary." Zero waved as he walked next to Kaname, too close for her comfort. She half-glared at the taller brunette before walking away with her nose held up high.

Zero didn't say anything for the short walk, he blushed every time he and Kaname made eye contact. Why was he feeling all shy all of a sudden? He barely knew the man and he was acting like a high school Yuki, yes Yuki. She's worse than a girl crushing on the hottest guy in campus. He looked at the mirror and stopped, he made the taller man stop as well-looking down at the small silverette.

Zero couldn't lie he and Kaname looked good together. He could picture the brunette man hugging him from behind resting his elegant neck on his shoulder. The taller man with a half smirk as he would have a lovely blush decorating his cheeks and giving out a small embarrassed smile. He shook his head blushing. He let his head fall down and kept walking to the direction of the office.

**Kaname** smiled imagining the silver-haired man hugging him from in front his face turned up trying to kiss him. Kaname wouldn't mind at all to kiss the younger man and take him right in front of the mirror so he could see that lust in those eyes. The face when he would come hard and his screams filling the room, or when Zero would take him into his mouth, his silver strands tickling his stomach as he sucked him.

Kaname almost slammed himself on the wall, his southern regions were heating up making him uncomfortable, he knew he had a boner now. But no that's not what scared him, it was of who he was thinking. How can the slender male give him reactions this hard? He needed to find out or sleep with him and that would take care of little Kaname.

He knocked on the door seeing that the man was reading some paper work. He looked up and smiled ushering them inside. Kaname sat on one of the comfy chairs and took a folder out.

"So, what brings you here Kaname? My son?" Kaien tried to hug Zero who only walked to the farthest corner from where his 'father' was.

"I came here to give you these documents, from that day. I also checked the registration form and then the man died last night due to Takuma's beast inside of him." Kaname said as he waited for the question.

"What did he do?" Kaien asked looking serious making Zero take a double look if he was hallucinating.

"He said that he was going to get some action if he got to them," Kaname said seeing Zero flinch and look at the floor.

"Disgusting, I'm glad he died. Thank Takuma for me, I would have done the same thing if I were there." Kaien seethed, no one touched his children and lives.

"Right now they are burning the body, we never got anything." Kaname shrugged.

His whiskey eyes looked at the pictures of younger Zero and the rest. He was glad that they had got to them on time before someone else got them. All they had to do is protect and hunt his uncle out. He sated at Kaien's ring finger, he couldn't believe it when he and Toga announced their wedding years ago. He had met a fifteen year old Zero, Yuki, Ichiru and Kaito. Although they weren't introduced, he had seen them playing around the gardens in the sprinklers.

"Well we can't do much, I'll have to go to the meeting, are you coming?" Kaien asked as he gathered his papers and putting them inside his portfolio.

"I can't make it, Rido has been spotted next to an old abandon train station. We are needed there." Kaname grimaced as he also stood up, Zero got out of his daze and walked a little closer to Kaname.

"Alright, I'll see you all later have a good night." Kaien said as he watched them leave first.

Kaname walked to the car and unlocked it, he sat down watching Zero sit on the passenger seat. He drove the opposite direction of where the silverette lives making Zero questioned where are they going.

"I'm a bit hungry, so we are going out to eat." Kaname said looking at the road.

"Where to?" Zero asked as he got comfortable.

"Somewhere," Kaname said still looking at the road.

They had come to a decent restaurant, Zero wasn't dressed for it, he was still in his work uniform. So he glared at everyone who looked at him as if he was a walking freak show. He was about to seethed at a woman who looked at Kaname and pushed her top a little lower to show her generosity, making Zero glare slightly.

Kaname had to glare at the men who were eyeing Zero as they walked to their seat. One man didn't even avert his eyes and trialed them down so slowly, and now he went back up to see him staring. Kaname wanted to go up there and punch the man in the face sending him to the next century. He automatically put an arm around Zero's small waist making him flinch a little.

"Um,"

"It's too crowded, so I'll lead us to our table." Kaname smirked inside feeling something warm steer inside him. He likes the feeling Zero gave him.

Kaname watched the man who was still looking at him. Kaname made eye contact again and glared at the man who flinched and averted his gaze to the opposite. He smirked triumphal as he pulled Zero closer to his body loving the feeling. His pride could burn in hell for now and enjoyed the younger man's presence. He found the table and sat on opposite sides next to the window enjoying the outside.

"May I take your order?" a waiter asked as he took his notepad out with a pen.

"I want Sprite," Zero said smiling politely.

"Some wine," Kaname said looking at the silverette.

The waiter nodded and walked away before looking at Zero once over and blushed. Kaname frowned once again, every bit of time he spent with the silverette it's like they already knew each other since long ago. He felt comfortable in his presence, he saw Zero looking outside trying to avoid his gaze. It hurt a bit, but he held in a smirk when a lovely flush decorated his face.

"How did you and Cross met?" Kaname asked.

"Both my parents were murdered by rogue vampires while we, my brother and I went to go explore the woods like any other five year old's. We didn't tell our parents because they were setting the camp. We went deeper, we found a small river and played around with it. It got dark and by the time we went home our parents were being devoured by rouges. We couldn't do anything and just watched in horror as they screamed." Zero said looking out the window trying to clear some unwanted tears.

"Go on," Kaname said looking at the smaller man.

"They were about to come get us when guns were heard. My brother was behind me and I was almost bitten, he was this close to killing me too if it were not for Yagari and Kaien." Zero quickly wiped some of the tears off.

"I'm glad that they had found you both." Kaname smiled making Zero blush, he'd never seen the man give a beautiful smile.

"How about you. Do you have parents?" asked Zero as he thanked the waiter who had brought their drinks.

"Can I take your order," he smiled at Zero.

"I want steak rare," Kaname said glaring at the man.

"And I want the fruit salad with stuffed sole." Zero smiled at the man who wrote everything out and left with wink.

"Well my parents were murdered sixteen years ago," Kaname said looking at his drink.

"I'm sorry," Zero said.

"It happened a long time. I was at work when Kaien came in telling me that my house exploded all of a sudden. I panicked and ran instead of taking a cab, all I could hope was for my parents and sister's safety. I got there in time to see it crumbled down. My parents bodies were found along with some of the house servants. They couldn't find my little sister, it was as if the ground had swallowed her." Kaname said in a sad voice.

Zero wanted to go and hug him, but he didn't. What if he gave out the wrong impression? He just did what his heart told him and put his pale hand over Kaname's slightly larger one. Kaname smiled at him feeling his heart skip a beat, he really wanted to lean forward and kiss those sinful lips. It felt as if he already knew Zero, this is what Takuma had told him when he met his cousin Shiki. Wait a second-

"Here are your orders enjoy," the waiter smiled leaving after placing their order.

Zero dug into his fruit starting with a red strawberry and finishing with the watermelon at last. Kaname watched as Zero plucked a big juicy melon and slowly licked it as he looked outside. His whiskey eyes never looking anywhere else as Zero bit the watermelon and some of the fruit's juice flowed down his chin. He wanted to pin Zero to the table and lick it off, then kiss him, then squeeze some pieces of watermelon onto his lips, cheeks, neck, stomach-no! Kaname shivered in pleasure as he tried to get rid of those thoughts. He began to cut his steak and bit into it.

Zero looked up at Kaname as he saw him look at his stake with lust filled eyes, he watched him eat the steak in pleasure almost as if he was about to moan. Zero mentally groaned, why was Kaname being sexy all of a sudden? He couldn't take his eyes off as some of the juices trailed down to his chin and Kaname had to lick some of it off while he wipe the rest off. Who could have thought that someone would look so good as they ate steak, Zero felt his eyes turn slightly red when Kaname closed his eyes in bliss. He couldn't take it, if this kept going he might just pin him and ride him like there was no tomorrow. He groaned when his pants began to get tight, Zero began to think of other things.

He using a water gun and shot Ichiru making him complain about getting wet. Zero would keep smirking as he wet Kaname making his crispy white shirt clung to him leaving nothing to the imagination. Those well-built abs, that six-pack, those lick-able pebbles-NO! Zero mentally smacked himself on the table. OK, thinking of something else was not what was on his agenda, especially dirty thoughts. He sighed finishing his food looking dazed as to what will Kaname think of him once he finds out what his perverted mind is imagining.

"Shiki went to Aidou for a check up on the baby," Kaname said cutting the awkward silence all of a sudden.

"Really? How was he and the baby?" Zero asked tilting his head cutely.

"Both are fine and healthy." answered Kaname as he took a small sip of his wine.

"That's good. The other day Shiki made fun of me. He began to say about how will Yuki look pregnant, that she will be more energetic. He then laughed saying that I will be moodier when I get pregnant, hah! I will not be bottom. I'm going to top my man no matter who it is!" Zero smirked. He then erased it after he rethought of what he said making him blush and look at the man in front of him.

"Well, maybe the one who you want to top might fight for dominance?" Kaname chuckled. To anyone who knew Kaname well and could see him now would all cause a riot and look for the real Kaname.

"Too damn bad, I'm not bottoming. I'll fight if I have to." Zero said leaning forward.

"And if the other person wins?" Kaname leaned forward as well only inches away.

"I will not lose. I don't care if they win, I will be alpha." Zero said as he were centimeters away from the pureblood.

"Not if that someone has nothing to say." Kaname smirked leaning oh so close that Zero could smell some of the man's scent.

Zero closed his eyes and leaned the rest of the way forward, they touched lips and both jumped when a fire of electricity shot them making them shiver. The touch was addicting, they didn't want to separate, Kaname was about to move his lips when the same waiter decided to slap the bill with a half glare at the brunette. Kaname's beast roared for blood to be spilled. He wanted to tear apart the human who dared mess with them. His eyes were blood-shot red glaring at the man who did not notice the change of eye color.

"Thanks," Zero was about to take his wallet out when Kaname picked it up quick and left the money on the table not caring if it was more than it originally was.

"Kaname!" Zero was pulled out of the restaurant by one angry vampire.

He was shoved inside the car and the now whiskey-eyed man drove home. Kaname drove fast making Zero clutched the seat-belt hard as if it would make Kaname stop driving. He glanced to see that Kaname's eyes had turned red every so often. Zero didn't want to ask what was bother Kaname. Could it be the kiss? Zero wondered how it felt so right to kiss him, hell they weren't even kissing for five seconds when the waiter interrupted them, he kissed him. Zero wanted to keep going and see where it would lead them to.

"Home sweet home," Zero smiled. He turned to thank the man only to be met with a pair of soft lips. Zero's eyes widened when Kaname moved his lips against his, he closed his eyes and leaned forward kissing him back. He shivered feeling electricity sparks shot inside of them. He felt Kaname groan as he pulled back and wished him a good night. He kissed his forehead and let him get out.

Zero smiled as he waved walking back inside the door. He closed it behind him, his back met the door and smiled dumbly at the ceiling. He looked forward to be met with an emotionless, Shiki who stared at him with a slight smirk on his face. Zero didn't care as he walked inside his room and sat on his bed looking at the ceiling feeling his lips. Why did he feel so giddy all of a sudden. Well because he just kissed Kaname Kuran!

Oh shit. He. Just. Kissed. Kaname Kuran!

"Oh my God!" Zero realized too late.

* * *

Haha, I hope you all liked it. Oh my god and I was eating a slice of watermelon when I got a perverted idea of it. I will never see watermelons the same way again. xD Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chap! Review! Love you all~


End file.
